


Как перестать сталкерить и начать жить

by Bird_of_Prey



Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Ending, Drama, F/F, POV Female Character, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Иногда я слежу за людьми.





	

_ Тогда я стану ветром _

_ В твоих незаплетенных волосах _

 

Я… не знаю, как начать.

Никогда бы не подумала, что буду кому-то рассказывать об этом, даже странно. Так уж сложилось. Мне неприятно вспоминать эту историю, но, к сожалению, нашлись люди, которым было это интересно. И выговориться тогда было некому.

Может, стоило начать рассказ от третьего лица? Согласитесь, одно дело говорить: “Жила-была некрасивая и злая девочка по имени Земфира”, и совсем другое - “Жила я, некрасивая и злая девочка, и звали меня Земфира”. Л адно, в сторону сомнения. Раз уж сказала “а”, нужно говорить и “б”.

Жила-была в одном городе я, некрасивая и злая девочка, и звали меня Земфира. Да и сейчас так зовут.

С этого я, пожалуй, и начну.

***

Сколько себя помню, у меня была дурацкая, неискоренимая привычка. Мне за нее часто доставалось, пару раз меня пытались избить, однажды я сама полезла в драку и огребла по полной программе. Нет, а что делать, если этот урод так и нарывался? Я тоже не железная, между прочим, а провоцировать меня не советую.

Но я ушла от темы.

В общем.

Иногда я слежу за людьми.

Нет, я не отношусь к категории этих больных на голову маньяков, которые знают все о каких-то совершенно левых людях, обвешивают стены их фотографиями и превращают слежку в культ. Ничего подобного я никогда не делала. Просто порой, когда мне скучно или одиноко, я нахожу кого-нибудь и иду следом за ним (или за ней, тут уж как повезет), даже если нам нужно в разные стороны. Гуляю я так. Изучаю район. Иногда нарываюсь на драку, но, наверное, это вид у меня такой подозрительный. Или люди слишком тупые.

Обычно меня не замечают. Я всегда иду на расстоянии десяти шагов, не больше. Кого будет волновать незнакомая девчонка, в самом-то деле? В нашей школе слишком много учеников, чтобы знать в лицо каждого, а значит, и я остаюсь неузнанной. Мало ли, куда мне нужно, это волновать никого не должно.

В общем, совершенно невинная привычка. У каждого же бывают какие-то заскоки, верно? Меня винить не в чем. Скажите спасибо, что не дерусь с алкашами в подворотне.

Хотя и с алкашами я тоже сталкивалась, не без этого. Правда, никогда с ними не дралась. Если безобидные на вид - проходила мимо, сделав морду кирпичом. Если лезли - удирала. Не хватало еще с пьянью драться. Разобьют об голову бутылку - и пиши пропало.

А еще воняет от них за километр. Ужас.

***

Эта история началась… думаю, это была все-таки осень. Тогда я нашла себе новый объект для преследований, и это, в какой-то степени, повлияло на мою дальнейшую жизнь. А может, и не в какой-то. Сейчас сложно сказать наверняка. Не хочу об этом думать, если честно.

Той осенью я перешла в одиннадцатый класс. Я была на распутье. Многие тогда были такими: растерянными, не понимающими, что будет потом, когда все закончится, и нужно будет вступать так называемую взрослую жизнь. Что эта самая “взрослая жизнь” из себя представляет, мало кто знал. Мало кто собирался взрослеть.

Я и сама не знала, куда идти потом, когда школа закончится. Выбор был сложным: идти в “большой” спорт или же продолжить заниматься музыкой. Иные варианты я даже не рассматривала. Незачем. Мне было неинтересно.

В этот период растерянности и непонимания я и нашла  _ ее _ .

Точнее, мы и раньше встречались в школьных коридорах, но не обращали друг на друга никакого внимания. Мы никак не были связаны, за исключением, разве что, того, что проводили в одних и тех же стенах большую часть дня.

Ее звали Литвинова Рената Муратовна, и она преподавала французский язык в старших классах. Эксцентричная для нашей школы дама с безупречным (как мне говорили, я-то французский не учила и как-то не собиралась) произношением, она выделялась на фоне других учителей - по большей части толстых, непривлекательных теток “за пятьдесят”. Она была молодая, красивая, стройная, и порой ее сложно было отличить от какой-нибудь старшеклассницы.

Странно, что она вообще пришла работать в нашу школу. Мы не были элитой: так, обычная районная школа, никому и даром не сдавшаяся. Такого учителя, как она, с руками бы оторвали, приди она устраиваться на работу куда-нибудь в тридцатую или шестидесятую школу*, а ей зачем-то потребовалась именно наша.

Наше с ней знакомство произошло при довольно странных обстоятельствах. Дело было в середине октября. Я тогда выловила Ренату в потоке уходящих из школы учеников и учителей, расценивая ее исключительно как очередную “жертву”, и последовала за ней, привычно держась на расстоянии десяти шагов.

Она поначалу не обращала на меня никакого внимания, и я шла за ней, не упуская из виду ни на секунду.

Ситуация изменилась не в мою пользу в тот момент, когда мы свернули во дворы. Тогда Рената явно заметила мое присутствие и ускорила шаг, то и дело тревожно оглядываясь. Я не спешила. Начала бы бежать следом за ней - точно спугнула бы, а мне нужно было ходить за кем-то еще пару недель.

Рената нервничала. Это чувствовалась по тому, как она спешила, точно за ней гнался кто-то, как оглядывалась на меня, будто я была маньяком. Впрочем, с ее стороны это наверняка выглядело именно как преследование. Да и как тут не занервничать, когда следом за тобой идет странного вида школьница, будто ей что-то от тебя срочно надо?

Эта наша игра в догонялки длилась ровно до тех пор, пока мы не подошли к ее подъезду. К тому моменту мне окончательно снесло крышу от азарта, хотелось узнать, как же Рената отреагирует, когда узнает, что с моей стороны это было не более, чем игрой.

Наверняка мне влетит, но это точно стоило того.

Рената остановилась у самого подъезда, повернулась ко мне, и в этот момент мне стало страшно. Я чувствовала, что она злится, а попадать под горячую руку, особенно учителя (даже не моего), не хотелось.

Несколько долгих секунд мы стояли, молча глядя друг на друга, а потом она сурово произнесла:

\- Тебе что нужно?

У нее был красивый голос. Никогда еще не встречала человека с таким голосом, который оказывался бы редкостной мразью. У хороших людей всегда красивые голоса.

\- Ничего, - коротко и честно ответила я. Мне и в самом деле ничего не было нужно от нее.

\- Тогда почему ты меня преследуешь?

\- Я не преследую.

Она покачала головой, и по глазам было ясно, что она раскусила меня.

\- Не верю, - произнесла она. - Хочешь чаю?

***

Так я впервые попала в ее квартиру. В ней не было ничего особенного - на первый взгляд. Обыкновенная квартира, чистая, светлая и аккуратная, как, мне казалось, и должно быть. Только потом я узнала, что Рената не любит вечный порядок и солнце, предпочитая матовый полусвет и бардак - не такой, что дом превращается в свалку, конечно, но некоторую неприбранность, когда некоторые вещи легко теряются и находятся потом в самых неожиданных местах.

\- Шпионить нехорошо, - сказала она мне, стоило нам попасть в прихожую.

\- Я не шпионю, - ответила я, отчего-то чувствуя себя неловко.

Я никогда раньше не была дома у учителя. Ну, то есть, я жила в одной квартире с учителем истории (к счастью, не моим) и, по совместительству, моим отцом, но мне всегда казалось, что у других учителей все обстоит несколько иначе.

\- Вот только не ври, - Рената презрительно сморщила нос. - Ты именно, что шпионишь.

Если честно, меня это злило. А если совсем честно, то я была в ярости. В самом деле, Рената вела себя так, будто знала обо мне куда больше, чем знала я сама. Такие люди меня бесят, и Литвинова исключением не стала.

\- Только не дуться, - сказала она так, будто эта фраза была индульгенцией. - Иди на кухню.

Спорить я не стала. Незачем было, тем более, что Рената сама пошла на кухню, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как последовать за ней.

\- И зачем ты это делаешь? - спросила она, ставя чайник на газовую плиту.

\- Что именно? - не поняла в первый момент я.

\- Вот это. Ходишь за людьми… я ведь не первая, так?

\- Как Вы узнали?

\- Нетрудно догадаться, поверь. Так что я хочу знать: зачем? Что в этом такого интересного?

\- А Вы сами как думаете?

\- Лично я, - сухо произнесла она, - считаю, что нельзя вмешиваться в жизнь чужих людей.

\- Я же ни к кому не лезу. Иду и иду. Кому какая разница?

\- Для кого-то разница есть. Для меня, например. Тебе самой бы понравилось, если бы тебя вот так преследовали?

\- Никого я не преследую.

Она раздраженно вздохнула, что заставило меня напрячься. Почему-то мне не хотелось ссориться с Ренатой, пускай нас с ней ничего не связывало. Я даже ее не знала.

Хотя нет, не так.

_ Я даже ее не знала! _

\- Вот что, - сказала наконец Рената. - Больше ты ни за кем не будешь шпионить. Лучше заходи ко мне иногда, если так хочется побыть с кем-то. Раз уж ты теперь знаешь, где я живу.

Я кивнула, чувствуя, что сдержать это обещание не смогу. Иногда привычка оказывается сильнее нас. Рената же лишь удовлетворенно улыбнулась - ее явно не слишком заботило, буду ли я на самом деле шпионить, или же все-таки сдержу слово. Впрочем, мне было все равно.

С этого и началась наша странная дружба.

Я действительно порой заходила к ней домой или заглядывала на переменах в ее кабинет - просто поговорить о чем-нибудь. Рената всегда была рада мне, и это заставляло чувствовать себя по-настоящему кому-то нужной.

Она была едва ли не единственной учительницей, с которой у меня сложились дружеские отношения. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что она была не сильно старше меня, закончила институт пару лет назад, и у нас было куда больше общих тем для разговоров. А может, из-за того, что она нашла какой-то способ меня приручить - кто знает?

Я чаще и чаще ходила к ней в гости. Мы пили чай, сидя на подоконнике, Рената учила меня основам французского - оказалось, что на самом деле это невероятно интересный язык, просто я раньше этого не замечала.

А после этих занятий мы смотрели на кружащиеся за окном снежинки, я ерошила ее светлые волосы. Рената смеялась, пытаясь увернуться, а я лишь льнула к ней. Наивная была. А Рената была самой лучшей для меня.

И пусть на завтра делать огромную домашку.

И пусть потом идти на тренировку, чтобы получить очередной нагоняй от тренера за то, что я слишком рассеянная и пропускаю мячи.

И пусть дома ждут лишь усталые родители, работающие лишь для того, чтобы мы втроем смогли выжить - у Рамиля уже была своя семья, и он не всегда мог помогать нам.

И пусть.

Но в моей жизни было не только солнце.

Отношения с одноклассниками тем временем начали портиться. Не сказать, что они и раньше были теплыми - меня не особенно любили в классе. Слишком сложный характер. Слишком много у меня закидонов, с которыми мириться бывает порой слишком сложно.

Школьникам в пубертате достаточно лишь дать повод для насмешек. Я давала слишком много поводов. Никогда не чувствовала себя жертвой - в конце концов, я могу и в глаз дать при необходимости, - но не сказать, что мне приятно было слышать перешептывания за спиной.

“Опять она к своей француженке побежала”.

“Что там у них?”

“Влюбилась она, что ли?”

Эти шепотки и хихиканье выводили меня из себя. Так хотелось заставить этих идиоток заткнуться, вырвать их поганые языки, лишь бы не слышать всего этого дерьма, что они лили у нас за спиной.

Они не смели трогать мою Ренату.

Не смели.

И все же порой я задавалась вопросом: а что, если я действительно влюблена? Все чаще мне хотелось быть рядом с Ренатой, перебирать ее пушистые волосы, касаться рук - таких теплых и родных. С ней я не чувствовала себя такой одинокой.

Я больше не ходила к ней домой. Никогда. Только заглядывала в кабинет, пыталась играть роль обыкновенной школьницы, отворачивалась, стараясь не показывать своего смущения.

Рената что-то чувствовала, и я это знала. Возможно, она прекрасно все понимала. Чувства уже не были абстрактны, они приобрели форму, звук, смысл, и все страшнее мне было сказать о том, что я чувствую. Вдруг она оттолкнет меня? Вдруг откажется разговаривать со мной только из-за того, что я оказалась такой?

Я не могла поверить в то, что влюбилась в Ренату.

Этого просто не могло быть.

***   
Как-то раз, сидя в ее кабинете, я наконец-то решилась задать терзавший меня вопрос:

\- Вы влюблены в кого-нибудь?

Рената загадочно посмотрела на меня, улыбнулась едва заметно.

\- Да, - ответила она. - И уже давно.

\- А если бы… если бы я влюбилась в Вас?

Рената замерла. Я чувствовала на себе ее тяжелый взгляд - обычно она так смотрела на меня, когда я несла чушь и начинала злить ее.

\- Было бы хорошо, - ответила она с какой-то странной мечтательностью в голосе.

Не успела я и рта раскрыть от удивления, как Рената спросила:

\- Ты же не просто так спрашиваешь, верно?

\- Ну, - я насупилась, чувствуя, что сейчас предстоит тяжелый разговор. - Есть такое.

\- Ты влюблена в меня?

\- Не думаю, что об этом стоит говорить.

Рената с улыбкой качнула головой.

\- Я все вижу, - коротко сказала она. - Ты пока что совершенно не умеешь скрывать свои чувства, у тебя все на виду. Это хорошо.

\- Да что тут хорошего? Влюбилась, да еще и в учителя, в женщину…

Я резко смолкла, понимая, что сболтнула лишнего. Но Рената, похоже, и не думала злиться.

\- А я тоже хотела что-то тебе сказать, - улыбнулась она. - Только это нарушение профессиональной этики.

\- Говорите уж. не интригуйте.

Тогда Рената наклонилась ко мне, так близко, что я почувствовала ее жаркое дыхание, и прошептала:

\- Я влюблена в тебя.

***

Дальнейшие несколько недель напоминали сон. Мы любили друг друга с удивительным отчаянием, будто это были последние наши дни вместе. В какой-то степени дело действительно обстояло именно так: на нас надвигалась гроза, а мы не имели об этом никакого понятия.

А пока что мы проводили вместе каждую свободную минуту, прятались в кабинете от посторонних глаз, и целовались, будто в первый раз. Дальше этого дело не заходило, и сейчас я понимаю, что так было даже лучше. Для Ренаты, возможно, не было никакой разницы, но для меня это послужило лишь облегчающим обстоятельством.

Все закончилось слишком быстро. Просто на одной из наших “совместных” перемен в кабинет зашла завуч и застала нас целующимися у окна.

Дальнейшее было как в тумане. Разбирательство, во время которого меня долго допрашивали в кабинете директора, добровольно ли все это было (да), угрожали ли мне (нет), спали ли мы (нет), скольуо продолжались наши отношения (да черт их знает, в самом деле). Рената плакала, пыталась взять вину на себя, говорила настолько неправдоподобные вещи, что поверить в них не могла даже администрация, которая явно стремилась избавиться от Ренаты.

Потом все стало известно и моим родителям, и тогда началось самое сложное. Мама плакала, говорила, что не ожидала, что ее дочь окажется  _ такой _ , что взрастила она гадюку. Папа молчал и хмурился, но я все равно чувствовала: он согласен с мамой. Я была уверена, что теперь мне не будут рады даже в родном доме. Если не прогонят, такую дефективную, то относиться по-прежнему точно не будут.

На нашей стороне не было никого. Только Рамиль, которого позвали для очередного семейного совета, отвел меня в сторону и тихо, пока никто не слышал, сказал:

\- Я не считаю, что ты виновата. Но нужно было вести себя осторожнее.

Это вполне можно было расценивать как утешение, но легче не стало все равно.

Я не знаю, что случилось с Ренатой. Она просто исчезла, и в тот день, когда я пришла в школу, ее кабинет пустовал. Пустовал он и в последующие дни, до самого конца учебного года. На звонки она не отвечала, а квартиру ее заняли какие-то другие, чужие люди. Следы Ренаты затерялись, и больше я никогда ее не видела.

Что было дальше?

Я закончила школу, потом - институт искусств, эстрадный вокал. Баскетбол я забросила: поняла, что это не то, чего я хотела. Работала на радиостанции, записала несколько песен, собрала группу, поехала покорять Москву. Вы же и так все это прекрасно знаете, так что и рассказывать об этом ни к чему.

А потом, уже в Москве, я вновь встретила  _ ее _ .

Но это уже совсем другая история.

  
*элитные школы в Москве. Шестидесятую сейчас объединили с тридцатой.


End file.
